<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chef kiss because he’s a treat by strawberricream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602918">chef kiss because he’s a treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream'>strawberricream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovestruck, watching over each other [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in loving atsumu, you cry and, by god does he try to make up for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovestruck, watching over each other [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chef kiss because he’s a treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comes after lovestruck, watching over you. check the series out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>when you told osamu that you and atsumu were going to be moving in together, osamu looked at you and said, “my condolences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m joking, but he’s a real pain to live with. always leaves his junk everywhere and takes what isn’t his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the junk part was mostly right. atsumu liked to leave his bags and strew his volleyball gear on the floor only to clean it up three hours later. oftentimes he’d ask you where so and so was because he left it somewhere and forgotten about it. he was the organized kind of messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when you first moved in, you split the chores evenly, but it eventually came to the fact that you were the one doing everything. you fought over it. just because he was some hotshot pro athlete doesn’t change the fact that his clothes stank and need to be washed. in addition, you thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and didn’t know that moving in meant you finalized the adoption of a whole ass 6’2”, 80kg grown man. you had a career too! you got tired too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you understood why osamu was always so willing to choke his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it wasn’t just the chores. you had been bottling things up for a while. you knew what you were getting into when you started dating him: the travelling, the fame, the busy schedules, the fans. you had conversations about it. but you knew deep down that atsumu would probably never fully understand what it meant to not be cooed at left and right wherever you went. sometimes, your demons got the better of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and sometimes, atsumu seemed to <em>join</em> them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“if you’ve got time for it, then do it. I don't see what the big deal is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“why does it matter if she had her arm linked ‘round mine? not like i was datin' her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re jus’ talkin' outta yer ass, woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>angry tears poured out of your eyes. “is that all you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when he rolled his eyes at you, you dropped the pair of shorts you were holding and walked out the front door. he didn’t think you were serious, thought you were just being a fool, until your friends came over to grab your stuff. he bolted to your bedroom door, body blocking them from touching it. okay, so he </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> the asshole, but you weren’t gonna leave him just like that were you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“didn’t she just sign a lease on a new apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shit, shit, shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he begged your friends for your location, but they stayed mum about it. you weren’t answering his calls nor his texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>how could he have forgotten? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he might have called you queen bee, but you had always been a little worker bee at heart. he thought you were happy to let him sit on the throne, but the head of the hive was nothing more than a puppet. after all, worker bees could raise a new monarch, or kill the existing one if need be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu fucked up. he was sweating bullets. he called his teammates and frantically asked if they had seen or heard from you. everyone gave negative answers. he went all over the city: your workplace, that bakery you liked, the bookstore you went to after work, the cafe across the street where they made cute little bear shaped cookies, but you were nowhere to be found. his phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“atsumu-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shōyō?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i see her walking by the pet shop!” atsumu asks him to share his location and begs him to keep an eye on you. hinata agrees and tells him to get here soon. he drives over, speeding a little. he parks and sprints over to where hinata's standing with sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she’s still in there, atsumu-san!” sakusa doesn’t say anything, but the look on his face says a lot. atsumu thanks hinata, promising to return the favour. you’re in the pet shop, cradling a little kitten as it paws at your face. you’re laughing and he realizes just how long it’s been since he’s <em>seen</em> you. you don’t notice him until one of the employees asks if they can help him with anything. when you turn towards him, your smile falls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he swallows, knot forming in his stomach, palms sweaty. he never chased after you, never tried to contact you out of sheer stubbornness. you go back to cooing at the kitten in your arms, forgetting he’s there. he sucks it up and walks up next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you interested in getting a new companion as well, sir? our resident calico just gave birth last month so these lil sweeties are all ready for adoption!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the kitten mewls in your arms as you play with her paws. he doesn’t say anything, simply watching as you hand the kitten back to the employee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you for letting me hold her, but i don’t think i’m ready just yet. i’d be in over my head with her.” you laugh softly before bowing and making your way to the glass doors. he follows, heart lodged in his throat. in over your head, you said. you were probably in over your head just trying to keep a semblance of order in the house trying balancing your career and his dumb ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he walks in front of you. he’d grab your wrist, but didn’t want to hear the painful “don’t touch me” that followed. you stop, a meter and a half before him. he mutters out a weak “i’m sorry” and “please don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>your voice is cold when you say, “miya-san, you’re in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the formal address is what kills him the most when he worked so hard for you to finally get comfortable calling him 'tsumtsum'. he liked how it faintly reminded him of soft buzzing, reminded him of your beautiful, steadfast attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t know what to say so he decides to say it all. he’s sorry about the way he’s treated you and that he’ll get better. he doesn’t deserve you and you’d probably be better off without him (his voice cracks with this one), but he doesn’t know what to do without you because he loves you so much and he doesn’t want to lose everything, lose you here right when you’re less than four feet away. he promises to be more strict about other people coming onto him, promises to do a lot better for you. he’s crying and sniffling and looks like a mess as he tries to stand tall and look you in the eye, doing his best to convince you. you close the distance between the two of you and he lights up, only for you to belt him across the face with the palm of your hand. the slap reverberates. the two pet shop employees jump by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“she’d be a good wing spiker. give wakatoshi a run for his money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“omi-san!!!” hinata can’t deny it though. he wonders if you broke skin.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you bring your moron of a boyfriend into your chest as his tears start up again. his cheek stings and throbs, but the warmth of your grasp has him forgetting the worst of it. </span>
  <span>you return to your shared apartment together, but it takes a while for you to return to normalcy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m gonna sleep in the guest bedroom for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu’s heart shatters again. he thought you made up already, thought he’d be able to have you in his arms again, but he doesn’t push you and just nods. that night, he wonders if this is ache in his heart, longing in his chest, emptiness in his arms and wetness of his cheeks is what those little puppies in the pet shop felt waiting for an owner, not knowing if they’d ever find a home at all. he doesn’t sleep well. all he thinks about is you waking up in the middle of the night to pack up your bags and disappear from him forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he becomes extremely clingy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two of you talk everything over again. there are more tears. you apologize for being so hard on him. he pulls you into his chest and tells you, “i deserved it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you hum, “you look cute when you’re crying though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but other than that, you two have been fine. it’s been four years since you’ve started living together. and the pair of you adopted the baby calico you had in your arms then. the shop employees recognize you as the impressive lady that almost knocked the tall, handsome guy out in one hit. you name her tomorokoshi, or tomo, after atsumu said the small yellow blotch she had on her left paw looked like a piece of corn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you make your way back to your shared apartment, having finished walking tomo. she had her little corn patterned harness on and strolled through the local park with you. you and atsumu tried to walk her as a joke back when she was six months old and she came to love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>unlocking the door, you see atsumu in the kitchen making lunch. “hey tsumtsum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he smiles and makes his way over to you. “welcome back, babe.” he scratches tomo behind her ears as she meows. </span>
  <span>you place tomo down and wipe her paws clean, taking off her harness. she crawls under the coffee table to clean herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what did you make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“beef curry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you giggle at how proud he looks and kiss him on the cheek. he snakes his arms around to the small of your back and leans his forehead on yours. “can i get anotha’ one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you smile and kiss him on the lips, cupping one of his cheeks as you stroke his jaw. he moves one of his hands down to grab your ass before tomo meows. she stares with her round, glassy eyes at the two of you from the seat on the back of the couch. you muffle a laugh in your hand and him in your hair, holding the back of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you break apart and head to the cupboards for bowls. you grab tomo a can of food while you’re at it. passing the bowls to atsumu, you scoop her cat food into her little glass dish as she meows at your feet, pawing at your leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“almost done, tomo! jus’ give me a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are ya giving me attitude? afta the nice little walk we went on together? afta i made you freshly boiled corn as a snack this mornin'?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu loves, loves, <em>loves</em> how his accent has snuck itself in yours, staring at you and tomo with a tender look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tomo tilts her little round head. “mrrya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu turns his head and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tomo, i think daddy’s being rude, don’t you?” your smile widens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nya.” she paws at her ears. you huff a laugh and set her bowl down as she gets to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu’s still laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?" you turn around. "haven’t i caught you baby talking tomo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he sets the ladle down. “yeah, aha, but ya look ridiculously cute doin' it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you walk up to him and wrap your arms around his waist, resting your cheek on his shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“let’s go eat, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the curry is delicious and you tell him so. he's halfway through his story about the one time he and his team were in spain when tomo gets bored of watching from the floor and pounces into atsumu’s lap. she sits up and puts her paws on the dining table in front of his plate, sniffing the curry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he covers her mouth with his hands. “hey, didn’t ya just eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tomo paws at his hands before maneuvering to get her share of curry. as she climbs over up on the table, he grabs her and bundles her up against his chest. “c’mon, tomo.” tomo tries again and again and again, each time being stopped by atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“rrow!” she’s angry, upset. <em>daddy starves tomo? daddy is evil? daddy is diabolical???</em> </span>
  <span>she twists herself in his arms, trying to get away. <em>tomo will run away then! tomo is not loved here!! to prison with daddy!! prison for one hundred years!!!! </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu lets her go onto the floor and tomo scampers into her small cat house. you look back at him, laughing behind the back of your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she’s as dramatic as you are!” you say between guffaws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>atsumu harrumphs, smile breaking across his face. “well, ‘least she’s got good taste in food!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>after cleaning up, you rest against each other on the couch. </span>
  <span>he lies his head in your lap, closing his eyes as you stroke his hair. you kiss his forehead and give him that soft, endearing look that makes his heart jump. he grabs your hand and lands chaste kisses to your fingertips as you blush. he says your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“have you…” he turns his face towards you. “have you ever thought about getting married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he swallows. “oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he buries his face into your stomach before nodding. you take your fingers through his hair again. he falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when he wakes up, tomo has buried herself into his neck. there’s a blanket draped across him. where did you go? tomo purrs as atsumu shifts. he looks to the ceiling clock. 3:45pm. he gets up, disoriented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mrr.” tomo curls into herself. he pets her behind the ears, covering her with the blanket as he gets up to stretch. he walks into your shared bedroom to see you folding laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good morning, sleepyhead.” he rubs at his eyes and drapes himself over you. you laugh and rub at his back as you lie back against the bed. “have you had anything to drink yet, tsumtsum? are you hungry again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he shakes his head, relishing in the circles you rub into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i gotta finish the laundry, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he rolls off you. holding your hand as you slip out of his grasp over to the laundry basket. you look ethereal in the afternoon sun, hair up in a cute long sleeved sundress. he’s still half asleep, but wants you here with him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“atsumu, you won’t be able to sleep tonight if you fall asleep again.” you turn around. he’s not in the room. probably went to get water you think. your mind slips to the question he asked you earlier that afternoon, wondering what he'd do with the answer you gave him. you finish the laundry as tomo makes her way into the bedroom, jumping on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nya!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you pet her back. “hey, sweetie. you know where daddy went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as if right on cue, atsumu walks back in, head turned to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he walks right up to you and cups a hand behind your head before kissing you. you melt into it and he takes the chance to slip his tongue inside. he pushes the small of your back against him as you put your arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you look up at him. “what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he kisses your hairline. “nothing, baby. just wanted ta give you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you look down as your throat threatens to close up. he's on one knee, glittering diamond shining in the sunlight. he laughs softly. you’re crying now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“baby, i’ll never ask for anythin’ more if i get to have ya. so, please, marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you throw your arms around him. “yes, yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he chuckles in your ear, caging you tightly in his arms. he kisses your temple as you sniffle, tears cascading down your cheeks. “could you put it on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he nods, kissing you on the lips. he slips the ring on. a perfect fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how’d you know my size?” you ask, cupping his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he buries his head into your neck,</span>
  <span> voice cracking a little, “lucky guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you let him cry on your shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>